FAIRY TALE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Kompilasi dari berbagai dongeng Fairy Tale dengan pair yg berbeda di setiap chapter. Enjoy it. RnR plis minna. . .


Title : Parodi Hercules

Disclaimer : Tite kubo

This story by : Voidy

Pairing : IsshinxMasaki, RukiaxIchigo(yes, urutannya bener!)

Cast :

Kurosaki Isshin sebagai Hercules idiot

Kurosaki Masaki sebagai Megara dodol

Kuchiki Byakuya sebagai Hades ganteng

Ishida ryuken sebagai Philoctetes sinis

Kuchiki Rukia sebagai Zeus gagah nan mungil

Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai Hera alias suami takut istri, ah salah... istri takut suami!

Warning : kaGAJEan tingkat tinggi, OOC sangat, humor yang mudah-mudahan mengocok perut, parodi ngaco, romance yang tidak romantis, dan lain-lain.

Fic ini dibuat untuk ikut merayakan Deathberry challenge dengan tema Fairy Tale in Love tapi bukan dengan pairing IchiRuki. Melainkan pairing canon yang ada di Bleach yang semuanya berakhir tragedi, maka dari itu dengan fic ini kita berharap bisa memberikan mereka happy end versi kita sendiri. Empat fic di story ini dibuat masing-masing oleh satu author yang waktu itu ikut gathering kecil-kecilan di Grand Indonesia di Jakarta (GI bukan punya kita-kita). Semoga bisa dinikmati.

.

.

.

.

Di gunung Olimpus, dunia para dewa tengah berlangsung perayaan kelahiran putra sang Raja para Dewa. Tersebutlah Dewa Rukia yang gagah berani, pemilik kekuatan es dahsyat yang sanggup membekukan seluruh dunia jika dia berkehendak, meskipun ukuran tubuhnya lebih menyerupai kurcaci, psst... jangan berani-berani mengatakan hal itu di depan beliau jika tidak ingin dijadikan pilar es. Lalu sang istri.. atau suami, entahlah... yaitu Dewi (em, Dewa?) Ichigo yang meskipun diberkahi tubuh atletis, tinggi menjulang, wajah rupawan dan berbagai atribut kejantanan lainnya tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Dewa Rukia langsung 'keok' seketika.

Nah, pasangan ini tengah berbahagia lantaran kelahiran putra mereka (jangan ditanya siapa yang melahirkan) yakni Isshin. Seluruh dewa turut hadir untuk mengucapkan selamat sekaligus makanan enak gratis. Lihat saja Dewa Urahara, karena tidak bisa melepas palunya makan pun bukan pakai sendok tapi palu! Biar katanya sekali hap lebih 'afdol'. Sayang selalu tersedak lantaran palunya ikut tertelan lalu dimuntahkan kembali.

Di antara kegembiraan tersebut, ternyata ada satu orang yang sedang makan hati, bukan hati sapi atau hati ayam, tapi dongkol karena tidak diundang ke pesta. Tengoklah Dewa Byakuya di neraka, istana kegelapannya. Dia sedang gigit saputangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap cermin oh cermin yang tengah memantulkan suasana sukacita di acara adik tercintanya tersebut. Geram bercampur sedih melihat adik kesayangannya yang dulu suka masih ngompol di gendongannya kini telah memiliki anak. Padahal dia masih jombloooo~

"Hiksu... dunia sungguh tidak adil! Kenapa eike yang ganteng duileh ini masih belum dapat pacar padahal kepala jeruk durian itu malah sudah bikin keponakan eike. Ga pake lapor-lapor dulu lagi! Sebel! Sebeelll!" racau Dewa Byakuya yang kebanciannya lagi kumat.

Setelah membasahi dua ratus saputangan dengan air mata dan ingus dan memperbaiki penampilannya supaya ganteng 100%, maka berangkatlah Dewa Byakuya ke gunung Olimpus yang masih diliputi kemeriahan pesta.

Saat Dewa Byakuya sampai, suasana langsung berubah pink! Bagaimana tidak, untuk menunjukkan keeksistensiannya ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang diimpor langsung dari Jepang sana ditebar menyambut kedatangannya. Dewa Rukia pun dengan senang hati menyambut kakaknya tersebut.

"Eh, Kakakanda datang. Adinda kira Kakakanda tidak menyukai pesta," ujar Raja para dewa itu mendapati Dewa Byakuya ditempeli kelopak bunga sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sandal.

"Adinda sayang, Kakanda memang tidak menyukai pesta, tapi jika ini acara bahagia adinda mana mungkin Kakanda tidak datang," balas Byakuya memberikan senyum seribu satu wattnya. Omong-omong acara di Gunung olimpus kok bahasanya Jawa?

"Hei, Byakuya, kau datang juga?" baru saja Dewa Ichigo menyapa sang kakak ipar, Dewa Byakuya langsung melempar tatapan maut nan mematikannya pada si rambut orange itu.

"Hump! Jangan bicara padaku, dasar kepala jeruk."

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku sudah berusaha sopan, kau malah—"

Plak! Karena dianggap bersikap kurang ajar pada kakaknya tercinta, Dewa Rukia pun turun tangan menggeplak kepala Dewa Ichigo.

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan, Ichigo! Ayo minta maaf!" omelnya seolah pasangan hidupnya tersebut adalah anak kecil.

"Maaf," gumam Dewa Ichigo menurut pada ucapan pemimpin para dewa itu.

"KYAAA~~!"

Pekikan menggema tersebut sungguh membuat semua yang berada di sana terkejut. Rupa-rupanya itu jeritan Dewi Rangiku. Namun apa gerangan yang membuatnya berteriak seperti itu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Dewa Rukia pada pemilik predikat dewi kecantikan tersebut yang kini malah cengengesan.

"Eheheh, Rukia. Maafkan aku ya..."

"Hah?"

"Itu... tadi aku sedang menggendong Isshin dan tiba-tiba saja dia malah meremas ehem, asetku yang seksi ini. Anak itu, masih bayi tapi sudah genit!" cerita Dewi Rangiku yang membuat para dewa lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Lalu?" kejar Dewa Rukia.

"Yah... karena terkejut, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya..." aku wanita bertubuh sintal ini memajukan bibir bawahnya, sok imut gitu.

"APA?!"

"Di mana kau menjatuhkannya?" Dewa Ichigo ikut bertanya.

"Di sana... sepertinya dia jatuh ke bumi."

"ANAK GUEEEE!" pekik Dewa Rukia sambil banjir air mata.

.

.

.

.

Pencaraian besar-besaran pun dilakukan. Dewa Toshiro pun yang paling sibuk karena harus bolak-balik mengirim pesan sebagai pemilik sayap es yang bisa terbang ke mana pun secepat guntur. Di antara para dewa yang ke sana-kemari mencari bayi mungil berambut hitam itu, ternyata yang berhasil menemukannya adalah Dewa Byakuya yang secara tidak sengaja mendapati anak itu tengah menyiksa seekor singa. Mungkin dikiranya singa itu mainan baru...

Tapi tiba-tiba terbit rencana jahat untuk menjaili Dewa Ichigo yang sudah merebut adik kesayangannya itu. Anak mereka akan dijadikannya sebagai manusia sehingga tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Gunung Olimpus, biar mampus si kepala jeruk durian tersebut.

Dewa Byakuya pun menggendong Isshin, mengambil sebuah botol ramuan dari sakunya lalu meminumkan cairan tersebut ke mulut sang bayi.

"Muhahahahahha~~" tawa Dewa Byakuya membahana karena rencana jahatnya yang sempurna, tapi karena tidak terbiasa tertawa keras-keras, dia malah tersedak dan menumpahkan ramuan di tangannya yang tinggal setetes.

"O em ji! Duh, gimana nih... gara-gara eike ketawa keras-keras, eh malah jatoh deh..." racau Dewa Byakuya yang lagi-lagi kumat.

"Ehm! Ehm!" deham sang dewa ganteng tersebut balik ke mode normal. " Ya sudah... begini pun tidak masalah. Karena kau juga bukan dewa lagi maka kau tidak bisa kembali ke dunia para dewa. Dengan begini pasti Rukia akan mengamuk dan memuntahkan kemarahannya pada si dewa jeruk itu. Yah, minimal 10 tahun, lah dia akan babak belur terus."

Wah, sungguh keji rencana Dewa Byakuya membuat adik iparnya dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh adik mungil tercintanya. Setelah itu akhirnya empunya surai indah macam model iklan shampo tersebut meninggalkan Ishhin di sebuah rumah pemilik peternakan bernama Kaien-Miyako. Kebetulan bahwa pasangan ini sudah lama menikah tetapi belum juga memiliki buah hati. Maka ketika menemukan seorang bayi manis meski berwajah agak mesum, bergembiralah mereka dan membesarkannya dengan telaten.

Dan kabar di Gunung Olimpus tidak kalah membahagiakan. Setidaknya untuk Dewa Byakuya. Selama 15 tahun lamanya Dewa Ichigo teraniaya mulai dari dipukuli setiap hari, ditendang, dijadikan patung es hingga diusir keluar kamar. Untung pada jaman itu belum ada organisasi pemberantas KDRT.

Selama 15 tahun itu pula Isshin tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat (kelewat sehat malah), kuat seperti tokoh kartun P*p*y* yang setiap hari makan bayam dan sering mengintip wanita mandi di sungai. Ups, yang terakhir jangan ditiru yah adik-adik.

Tapi tak jarang kelakuannya sering membuat jengah penduduk kampung, pasalnya hari ini isshin menghancurkan tiang penyangga di pasar, kemarin mencabut pohon keramat milik Aki-aki tetangga, kemarinnya lagi bermain bowling yang bolanya menggunakan sapi milik sang ayah. Pinnya? Yah, pagar rumah milik kepala kampung. Dan masih banyak ulah yang dilakukannya.

Dengan berat hati Kaien dan Miyako menyuruh Isshin pergi merantau untuk belajar menggunakan kesaktiannya dengan lebih baik. Petuah dari sang ayah adalah untuk menemui seorang pintar bernama Ryuken di hutan putih di mana ras Quincy tinggal. Ras yang hobi memakai serba putih (pasti pakai D*ia) tersebut terkenal mampu mengajar pemuda-pemuda tangguh untuk menjadi pahlawan.

Dalam pikiran Isshin sendiri, pahwalan sama dengan banyak wanita. Makanya dia senang-senang saja pergi untuk berguru pada orang pintar itu.

.

.

.

.

"Mohon terimalah aku jadi muridmu, guruuu~~" rengek Isshin pada sang 'calon' guru. Dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ (yang justru nyaris membuat Ryuken muntah) akhirnya pemuda terlalu ceria ini diajari berbagai hal untuk menjadi pahlawan, ehm super?

"Menjadi seorang pahlawan yang paling penting adalah apa, yak Isshin. Jawab!"

"Punya banyak simpanan, guru!"

Dzing!

Dan sebuah penghapus papan tulis sukses membuat rahan Isshin bengkok.

"Salah! Yang paling penting dalam menjadi menjadi seorang pahlawan adalah..." jeng jeng jeng "...kostum yang sesuai!"

Oh, Ryuken memang tidak salah lagi ayah seorang Ishida Uryuu.

"Karena kau yang jelek, berwajah mesum, bau, dekil, masih muda sudah jenggotan,tidak tahu ma—"

"Oi, udah dong! Jangan sebut semua kejelekankuuuu~~" galau Isshin yang nangis bombay.

"—dan durjana maka kau tidak cocok pakai putih. Warna yang pantas untukmu adalah..." lanjut Ryuken seolah tidak memperdulikan kegalauan Isshin dan tengah berpikir keras mengenai kostum seperti sedang memecahkan soal matematika yang sulit.

"Hitam! Aku mau pakai hitam guru! Biar _cool_ gitu~" tawar Isshin disertai kedipan mata yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Ryuken merinding.

"Ya sudah, hatimu memang hitam. Jadi kita pakai hitam saja."

"Guruuu, kenapa kau bicara demikian jahat padaku~~"

Mengacuhkan Isshin yang sedang mode lebai, Ryuken mulai menjahit dengan kecepatan super kostum yang akan dikenakan Isshin. Setelah jadi, maka berakhir sudah pelatihan murid kurang ajar itu menjadi seorang pahlawan. Beban yang ditanggung pria berkacamata ini akan usai begitu dia menendang bokong pemuda berwajah boros tersebut dari teritorialnya.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal dari hutan Quincy, Isshin dengan kostum pahlawannya berkelana membasmi monster, melawan pencuri, menolong kucing yang tersangkut di pohon, membantu kerja bakti warga dan lain-lain. Sehingga mulai mengharumkan nama Isshin sebagai pahlawan di pusat kota.

Seperti praduganya, banyak wanita yang tertarik padanya semenjak dia menjadi tokoh terkenal. Wah, kerjaannya setiap malam menggoda gadis muda yang lewat di jalan.

Tapi suatu hari Isshin melihat seorang gadis cantik dan manis baru tiba di ibu kota. Namanya Masaki. Entah pesona apa yang dimiliki Masaki hingga Isshin pun kepincut setengah mati, setengah hidup padanya. Sayang rupanya wanita pujaannya itu sangatlah dodol! Yah, cocoklah dengan dirinya yang memang idiot.

Pasangan idiot dan dodol, betapa serasi kan?

"Masaki sayang, mau gak jadi pacar akang?"

"Hah? Siapa tuh yang namanya 'akang'? Perasaan ga kenal, deh."

"Bukan, akang tuh yah maksudnya abang."

"Lho? Memang 'akang' sama 'abang' tuh saudaraan, yah?"

"Salah, maksudnya yah itu saya, Masaki."

"Ih, bohong! Nama situ kan Isshin bukan 'akang' lagian situ kan anak tunggal. Ga punya saudara yang namanya 'abang'."

Kira-kira begitulah percakapan mereka sehari-hari. Melakukan PDKT pada Masaki itu sama beratnya mengerjakan Ujian Nasional, butuh kerja keras dan kesabaran ekstra. Syukur Isshin orangnya pantang menyerah hingga akhirnya berhasil menjadi kekasih resmi Masaki.

Namun pada saat itu, Dewa Byakuya yang selama ini mengawasi sepak terjang anak dari adik tersayangnya tersebut merasa kesal. Menangis tersedu-sedu beliau mengumpat, "Mak jan... ponakan eike yang jelek bin bego itu aja udah punya pacar, sedangkan eike masih sendiri dari jaman dinosaurus! Sampe kapan eike harus nunggu jodoh eike datang?! Sampe lebaran monyet?!"

Usai dengan sesi emosionalnya, Dewa penguasa neraka itu pun mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk memisahkan kedua sejoli tersebut. Ketika Masaki sedang ke pasar untuk menjajakan dagangannya, pria ganteng tapi jomblo itu pun mulai beraksi.

"Angkat tangan!" perintah Dewa Byakuya di depan Masaki.

Wanita cantik itu pun mengangkat tangan dengan posisi persis opsir yang menghadap komandannya. "Siap, pak!"

"Buset, nih cewek dodol... gue suruh angkat tangan malah berpose kaya pemimpin upacara bendera," kata Dewa Byakuya takjub melihat keajaiban di hadapannya ini. "Kamu, ikut saya sekarang."

Akhirnya Masaki sukses digondol pria berumur senja ini ke neraka. Isshin yang mengetahui kabar tersebut segera menyusul kekasih hatinya itu ke dunia kegelapan nan laknat tersebut.

Namun di tengah jalan sang pahlawan legendaris ini harus berhadapan dengan anjing berambut nanas merah yang menjaga pintu neraka.

"Nama aye Renji, anjing bule dan keren yang berjaga di sini. Jangan harap bisa melewati aye dengan gampang! Hwehwehwe~~~"

"Oi, 'nji! Liad apa yang gue bawain buat elu!" teriak Isshin mengayunkan tulang paha ayam.

"Ayam! Favorit aye!" Renji pun mengibaskan ekornya dengan semangat. Begitu Isshin melempar tulang itu jauh-jauh dan anjing penjaga neraka mengejarnya, sang pahlawan tersebut segera melewati gerbang dan mencari Dewa Byakuya yang menculik kekasihnya.

"Hei, kau Dewa neraka. Kembalikan Masaki padaku!" teriak Isshin lantang, tumben bisa serius.

"Hah! Sayang sekali wahai pahlawan Isshin, jiwa wanita itu sudah jatuh ke kolam kematian dan tidak akan bisa diselamatkan!"

Jeng jeng jeng!

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, hati Isshin hancur menemukan wanita yang dicintainya telah meninggal dan sebagai seorang pahlawan, dirinya malah gagal menolong belahan jiwanya tersebut.

"Uwohhh! Jika tidak bisa menyelamatkan Masaki, jiwa ini pun sudah tidak berguna lagi. Sebaiknya... aku mati saja~~~" jerit Isshin mendramatisir namun malah nangis 'bujuelah' akhirnya. Dewa Byakuya pun _sweatdrop_.

Setelah berkata demikian... dan berpose merana beberapa menit akhirnya Isshin pun terjun ke kolam kematian. Berupaya berenang untuk menggapai tangan kekasih hatinya tersebut rupanya membuat Isshin memperoleh kedewaan. Karena sosok pahlawan sejati adalah orang yang bersedia mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain. Hal inilah yang dilakukan Isshin demi Masaki.

Maka ketika Isshin berhasil kembali ke permukaan setelah menyelam dan tersedak karena kebanyakan minum air kolam, Dewa Byakuya terkejut bukan main. Dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati membayangkan adik imutnya itu marah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang langsung menjleb tepat langsung ke jantungnya.

Benar saja, begitu tubuh Isshin bersinar terang tiba-tiba cahaya yang menunjukkan sosok Dewa Rukia dan Dewa Ichigo datang untuk menjemput anaknya kembali ke Gunung Olimpus pun muncul.

"Adinda!" panggil Dewa Byakuya kalut.

"Kakanda... Adinda tidak menyangka bahwa Kakanda tega melakukan hal ini kepada Adinda..." ucap Dewa Rukia menahan tangis.

"Adinda, mohon dengarkan penjelasan Kakanda terlebih dahulu!" pintanya tidak dipedulikan.

"Sudah cukup! Adinda benci pada Kakanda! (Jleb!) Kakanda tega, tega, TEGAAA! (Jleb! Jlebb! JLEBB!)"

Akibat hantaman telak yang beruntun ke ulu hati sang dewa neraka langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Sementara Dewa Ichigo nyengir, mensyukuri kemalangan yang menimpa kakak iparnya yang kejam tersebut.

"Oh, anakku..." panggil Dewa Rukia pada Isshin yang masih memeluk Masaki.

"I-ibu?" bata Isshin tidak percaya.

"Bukan. Kau salah."

"Hah?"

"Aku ayahmu, dia inilah Ibumu..." ujar Dewa Rukia menarik Dewa Ichigo untuk memperkenalkannya.

"Buset! Ga salah, nih?!" jerit Isshin tidak mempercayai kemustahilan mengenai ayah-ibunya.

"Iya, pasti salah!" Masaki membenarkan. "Mereka bukan ayah-ibu kamu tapi anak kamu, kan?! Mana ada ayah-ibunya lebih muda daripada anaknya! Mang Isshin, ngaku! Kamu udah punya istri sebelumnya, kan?! Jadi aku ini istri mudaaa!" dan kedodolan Masaki membuat Isshin sakit kepala, Dewa Rukia dan Dewa Ichigo hanya bisa cengo.

Dan berakhir sudah kisah Isshin sang Hercules idiot.

.

.

.

.

Omake : Demi cinta gitu, lho~

Setelah akhirnya kesalahapahaman dan kedodolan Masaki tuntas, Dewa Rukia dan Dewa Ichigo bermaksud mengajak Isshin untuk pulang ke Gunung Olimpus bersama mereka.

"Anakku, sudah waktunya kau pulang dan kita berkumpul bersama lagi sebagai satu keluarga," ajak Dewa Rukia pada putranya tersebut.

"Duh, papiii~~~ aku belom bisa balik sekarang."

"Lho, kok gak bisa 'shin?" tanya Dewa Ichigo.

"Isshin 'kan udah punya Masaki di bumi. Isshin cinta sama Masaki, mami... jadi Isshin ga mau pulang dulu~~~" rengek Isshin dengan bibir bawah monyong ke depan. Sok imut tapi efeknya malah berbalik, bikin Dewa Rukia pengen ngejitak kepala anak durhakanya itu.

Dewa Ichigo yang mengetahui temperamen pasangannya itu menahan supaya Dewa Rukia tidak lekas murka. "Ya, sudah. Kamu boleh tinggal di bumi bersama pacar kamu itu. Tapi jangan lupa sering-sering pulang jengukin papi-mami di gunung, yah!"

"Oke, deh!" balas Isshin disertai pose ala _girlband_ Korea dan kedipan maut. Sontak pasutri itu cepet-cepet numpang ke kamar mandi buat muntah.

"Kamu yakin ga mau pulang bareng orang tua kamu?" Masaki pun ikut mempertanyakan keteguhan hati Isshin untuk tetap di bumi bersamanya. Duh, perempuan memang rumit. Jawab iya salah, jawab enggak juga salah.

"Iya lah, beb. Demi cinta gitu, lho~" Isshin memamerkan senyum cemerlangnya yang bikin silau para penghuni neraka, maklum neraka terbiasa ga ada matahari. Masaki pun balas tersenyum.

Dan Isshin bersama Masaki hidup bahagia selamanya.

THE END

.

.

Holaa minna… ini rencananya akan ada 4 chapter dengan 4 penulis yang berbeda dengan 4 pair yang berbeda, jadi memang yang ini gak bakal ada genre dan pair hehehe….

Ditunggu lanjutannya yaa

Jaa Nee!


End file.
